The Complicated Process of Thinking
by LinaRiceball
Summary: A short one-shot scene for Hisao and Rin. Act 1, no real spoilers, I suppose... While Rin is painting her mural, Hisao decides to approach her and attempt to make conversation. He definitely succeeds in his goal, and learns something nothing short of interesting. Unfortunately, however, it is not of much value.


Hey, everyone! First of all, thank you so much in advance for reading this. I enjoy Katawa Shoujo, and I hope this fanfic is as accurate to you as it sounded to me. :)

Just a quick guide: the bold font is what Hisao is thinking, and from the first paragraph, the lines go back and forth from Hisao to Rin. Hisao is the first to talk. Please let me know if there`s something you don`t understand. :)

This scene takes place a day or two after "Things You Can Do", Act 1 (I would say Act 2 ((Disconnect)), but a few things happen before that which would make this scene impossible). Because I needed to describe this briefly to you in the description box, here is the "real" description for the scene (in-game style):

_After a long walk, Hisao confronts Rin to see what she`s up to._

I hope you enjoy this!

"The Complicated Process of Thinking"

**Coming back from my walk, I noticed Rin was still painting her mural. I went up to her in a means of trying my hand at small-talk.**

"Hey, Rin."

**She turned around and looked at me, completely un-phased. I guess that means I wasn`t interrupting anything.**

"Oh, hello Hisao."

**The mural now looked more-or-less half-complete, but I suppose only an artist can say when their art is really finished. It could even be close to finished right now. But the fact that Rin was clearly working on it dismissed that thought.**

"So, what are you doing?"

**Dumb question. I suppose that was just a default conversation starter. As stupid as it sounded, pointing out the obvious would just make it sound weirder. I mean, what kind of person goes up to someone who is painting a mural and say "so, you`re painting a mural?" instead of just settling for "what are you doing"?**

"Oh, nothing much."

"Hard at work, I see."

"Not really. Although I`m thinking a lot more than I normally do right now."

"Oh?"

"Doing something doesn`t always mean 'doing something', if you know what I mean."

"I don`t know what you mean."

"If you think about it, doing something that can count as doing something can end up being nothing. One time, all I did was sit on a park bench with some skittles."

"That sounds pretty boring."

"I don`t know, sitting alone on a park bench eating skittles for a long time can be very enlightening."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, for most of the time, I was looking at that spot in the sky where you could see the sun. Every time I had a yellow skittle in my mouth, looking at the sun like that made me wonder if that`s what it tasted like."

"A yellow skittle?"

"No, a lemon."

"Oh."

"But after thinking that, I suddenly realized that the sun was made out of hot flames, so it couldn`t really taste like that.

… And then I figured out the last question for my science homework."

"You weren`t doing your homework?"

"I went outside to think. But when I think about it, I was only thinking to think about thinking instead of really thinking. But then I ended up thinking. And then I was able to complete my homework. Even if it was just a coincidence."

"I see."

"But in the end, I really wasn`t doing anything, even if thinking means doing something. That thinking just triggered the completion of my science homework, which is something. But I wasn`t doing anything until then."

"So if you think about doing something instead of doing something, you`re not doing anything, even though you`re thinking?"

"Exactly."

**Rin`s way of thinking is very interesting, and sometimes hard to understand. But it`s fun to try and figure out how she works. She`s like a puzzle waiting to be solved. I think I want to learn how to solve that puzzle, even if it means attempting to do something impossible. But right now, it feels like I`m getting closer to the answer, even if just a little bit. Maybe, just maybe, I can find a way to put the pieces together.**

"… Well, it was nice talking to you, Rin."

"It was nice talking to you too, Hisao."

**The remnants of a smile appeared on her face. It looked like a very honest smile. It was nice. It felt… rewarding, almost. As if I got a question right on a test, or knocked down the target in a carnival game. I smiled back at her, to acknowledge the reward.**

"See you later, Rin."

"See you."

I walked back to the dorms and into my room. Unfinished homework ironically awaits.

Thanks again for reading! If you have any comments or critiques, please feel free to leave one! I`ll admit that this is my first time writing something like this, so please be as critical as you can. ^/^;

I hope you liked it! (But it`s fine if you didn`t! And I`m so very sorry if that`s true... D:)


End file.
